Urusan Pagi Hari
by xduck
Summary: Otak ngeres beraksi.


Selesainya dia belajar di sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas, Gohan sibuk mencari tempat kos yang dekat dengan universitas pilihannya. Walau ibunya lebih suka kalau anak kesayangannya tetap tinggal bersamanya, dia mengerti kalau tingkat kesukaran pelajaran universitas jauh lebih tinggi dibanding sekolah lanjutan dan situasi rumah tidak terlalu memadai untuk seorang pelajar serius.

Videl, sementara itu, sama sekali pun tak keberatan dengan keputusan Gohan. Rumah pacarnya yang berada di pegunungan memang keterlaluan jauhnya, dan setelah dua tahun ia pun akhirnya kelelahan. Walau untuk berkunjung ke daerah universitas pilihan Gohan masih makan waktu cukup banyak, apa pun lebih baik daripada berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya.

Sore itu Videl sedang berbaring di ranjang di kamar tempat kos membaca-baca majalah yang telah dibawanya dari rumah. Gohan sendiri sedang duduk di kursi meja dan belajar giat seperti biasanya. Setelah sekian lama pacaran, mereka merasa nyaman berduaan tanpa berbicara. Tak disadari waktu berlalu, dan ketika Gohan berdiri untuk meregangkan badan terlihat olehnya kalau langit di luar sudah gelap.

"Eh, Videl," katanya, "ternyata di luar sudah malam. Kamu mau pulang sekarang, tidak? Biar aku antar."

Videl menarik napas. "Aku benar-benar capai. Hari ini aku tidur di sini saja, biar besok baru pulang."

"Oh, begitu," tanggap Gohan enteng. "Kalau begitu telpon ayahmu biar ia tak khawatir. Setelah kamu selesai aku juga harus menelpon temanku, minta izin menginap di tempatnya malam ini."

Videl memandang aneh ke arah Gohan, yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah polos. _Tidak mengerti maksudku rupanya_, pikirnya.

"Kamu tak perlu menelpon temanmu," kata Videl dengan agak ketus.

"Ha? Kenapa? Katamu kamu mau tidur di sini."

"Ya iya, memang begitu. Maksudku . . ." kata Videl pelan, pipinya memerah, "malam ini aku mau tidur sama-sama dengan kamu."

Mata Gohan terbelalak, dan pipinya pun memerah pula. "Ti-Tidur sama-sama? Jangan! Ayah kamu sudah percaya sama aku!"

"Hanya tidur saja kok!" balas Videl. "Lagipula kita kan sudah tunangan. Atau jangan-jangan kamu masih mau mundur? Selama ini kamu main-main ya?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu." Gohan tak bisa mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Videl benar: mereka pasti akan menikah suatu hari nanti, dan lagipula . . . lagipula . . . tak ada salahnya kan, kalau hanya kebetulan berbaring di ranjang yang sama di bawah seliumt yang sama?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Videl setelah menunggu beberapa lama.

Gohan pun mengangguk perlahan. "Ya sudah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Malam ini . . . kita tidur sama-sama."

.

Karena dia memang tidak merencanakan bermalam di sana, Videl tidak membawa pakaian ganti dan terpaksa meminjam sesuatu dari Gohan berupa kaus tangan pendek dan celana pendek. Warna dan coraknya terlalu norak untuk Videl, tetapi pakaian-pakaian Gohan yang lain jauh terlalu besar untuknya dan toh ini hanya untuk tidur. Bukan masalah.

Gohan masih sibuk belajar ketika Videl menguap untuk kesepuluhkalinya malam itu.

"Sudah, kamu tidur saja dulu," kata Gohan, punggungnya masih membelakangi Videl. "Tak perlu tunggu aku."

"Kamu janji tak akan tidur di lantai?" Lantai di tempat kos itu keras dan dingin, dan Videl tak mau menyusahkan Gohan karena keegoisannya.

"Iya, aku janji."

.

Ketika dia akhirnya selesai belajar, Gohan menoleh ke arah Videl yang sudah terlelap tidur dan menghembuskan napas putus asa. Masih ada bagian darinya yang ingin lari dari situasi ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur janji pada Videl dan rasa kantuknya pun tak tertahankan.

Gohan mematikan lampu meja belajarnya dan mulai menanggalkan bajunya karena dia memang selama ini tidur hanya dengan mengenakan kaus singlet dan celana pendek. Di kegelapan yang melingkupi, dengan hati-hati dia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping perempuan yang disayanginya.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melewati jendela dan membangunkan Gohan dari tidurnya. Kejadian kemarin masih belum teringat kembali dan dia setengah kebingungan melihat sesuatu yang kuning tergeletak di sampingnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, ia terduduk dan menyadari kalau itu kaus kuning yang sudah lama tak pernah ia pakai karena tak sengaja menyusut waktu dicuci untuk pertama kalinya. Kaus yang kemarin dipinjaminya kepada Videl.

"Gohan, kamu sudah bangun?"

Gohan menengok ke arah suara perempuan itu, dan matanya langsung terbuka ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di pandangannya. Videl sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya menghadapi dirinya . . . tapi tanpa sehelai baju pun di tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi dadanya dan dia duduk dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga kemaluan di antara kakinya tersembunyi, tetapi apa yang dapat dilihatnya masih membuat Gohan terperangah. Selama ini Videl setengah telanjang saja belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Vi-Videl, kenapa kamu begitu?" Dia tergagap, kelabakan. Walau ada perasaan tak enak dalam dirinya, dia tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya.

Videl tak menjawab. Wajahnya kemerah-merahan, mungkin malu mungkin kedinginan. Dia tetap menatap Gohan tanpa banyak ekspresi, dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak akhirnya berdiri dan memperlihatkan keterlanjangannya dari pinggang ke bawah. Mata Gohan semakin membesar ketika mereka sampai ke daerah tubuh yang terjepit di antara perut dan paha. Badannya mulai bereaksi.

Gohan gemetar, tapi Videl belum selesai. Pelan-pelan kedua tangannya diturunkannya dan ditaruhnya di belakang punggungnya, dan ia pun berdiri begitu saja membiarkan Gohan melihat dengan bebas bagian-bagian pribadinya yang selama ini tersembunyikan. Kedua buah dadanya yang bulat . . . puting susunya yang berwarna merah muda . . . pinggangnya yang ramping . . . perutnya yang mulus dan rata . . . pinggulnya yang lebar . . . rambut lebat yang menutupi kemaluannya . . . entah kenapa manarik sekali semuanya.

"Kamu suka melihat aku begini?" tanya Videl, masih agak malu-malu.

"Ti-Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Gohan cepat menyahut walaupun ia masih tertegun menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Badan Videl mungil. Kulitnya putih. Rasanya pasti lembut.

Videl seperti tak percaya dan mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Gohan masih gemetaran dan memusatkan makanya pada pusar Videl, yang lebih aman dibanding bagian tubuh lain, tapi ia tak menolak ketika Videl meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan mengusap-ngusapkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

_Betul. Lembut._

Videl kemudian duduk di pangkuannya, dan kali ini satu tangan Gohan dituntunnya dari pinggang ke perut dan pelan-pelan naik ke dada. Mata Gohan pun pelan-pelan turun, makin lama makin ke bawah. Dia masih tak percaya tangannya sedang hinggap di payudara seorang perempuan, dan bukan sembarang perempuan pula, melainkan kekasihnya. Dia menelan ludah ketika pandangannya sampai ke daerah tubuh yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik yang begitu dekat dengannya. Videl pun mendesah dan mendekati telinganya untuk berbisik mesra, "Aku mau jadi milikmu seorang."

Telinga Gohan pun terasa panas, dan tak bisa dilawan lagi hawa napsunya. Videl sendiri yang membujuknya untuk tidur sama-sama. Videl sendiri yang menelanjangi dirinya. Videl sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia mau. Kalau sudah begini . . . dia juga masih laki-laki kan?

Satu tangan merangkul Videl, dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengibaskan semua bantal dan selimut ke lantai supaya tak ada yang bisa menghalangi. Dengan lebih hati-hati direbahkannya Videl di atas tempat tidurnya, dan diciumi seluruh wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian tangannya sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuh perempuan yang tak seharusnya disentuh laki-laki, mulai dari bahu sampai paha.

"Aku sayang kamu," kali ini Gohan yang berbisik mesra. Dia tak mau Videl menyangka kalau tindakannya hanya sebagai binatang belaka.

"Aku tahu," Videl balas berbisik.

Gohan lantas menanggalkan pakaian dalam yang masih dikenakannya. Ada sedikit rasa aneh melakukannya sambil ditonton seseorang, tapi wajah Videl begitu pasrah dan mengundang. Lagipula, ini tahap terakhir dalam bercinta bukan? Akhirnya . . . akhirnya mereka akan menyatu dan benar-benar menjadi kekasih abadi bukan?

"Kamu sudah siap?" Gohan ingin memastikan.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk, dan perlahan-lahan Gohan merebahkan dirinya di atas Videl.

_Tubuhnya lunak_, pikirnya. _Memang tubuh wanita seharusnya lunak, tapi tak kusangka akan selunak ini._

Mungkin . . .

.

Gohan terbangun dan berkedip. Di sekitarnya masih gelap. Ada suara orokan halus di sampingnya, dan ketika menoleh disadarinya kalau suara itu tak lain datang dari Videl, dan percakapan mereka kemarin sore kembali ke otaknya.

Masih terkantuk-kantuk, Gohan berusaha tidur kembali. Ketika itulah dia teringat akan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya, dan disadarinya bantal guling yang masih erat dipelukannya. Basah.

_Oh . . . itu semua hanya mimpi?_

Rasa pertama yang datang padanya adalah kekecewaan. Apa yang dia katakan dalam mimpi benar. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih laki-laki.

Rasa kedua adalah perasaan bersalah. Kalau saja Videl tahu mimpi macam apa yang mampu dialaminya, pasti dia tak akan pernah mengajaknya tidur sama-sama.

Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, Gohan bangkit berdiri dan memindahkan bantalnya ke atas lantai. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya besok sewaktu Videl memarahinya, tapi kalau benar-benar terjepit mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau Videl diberitahu tentang mimpi itu.

Tapi entahlah. Apapun yang terjadi, itu urusan pagi hari.


End file.
